Twilight's Dream by Naobi Chan in English
by Nardillita
Summary: What if everything was a dream? If the Cullen's and werewolf's story was just Bella's product crazy imagination? What will she do for recover her life? Alternate Universe...
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: The story DOES NOT belongs to me, it's of Naobi Chan, and I'm very thankful she allows me translating it. So THANK YOU Naobi!

I'm looking for a beta, so If you're interested write to me! Hope I make a good job and you enjoy it!

Review you opinions and advices!

* * *

"_I pressed my hands to his face again, hefted the shield right out of my mind, and_

_then started in where I'd left off – with the crystal-clear memory of the first night_

_of my new life... lingering on the details._

_I laughed breathlessly when his urgent kiss interrupted my efforts again._

_"Damn it," he growled, kissing hungrily down the edge of my jaw._

_"We have plenty of time to work on it," I reminded him._

_"Forever and forever and forever," he murmured._

_"That sounds exactly right to me."_

_And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever."_

What if everything was a dream? If the Cullen's and werewolf's story was just a product of Bella's crazy imagination?

But better… what if it was a premonitory dream?

What if she would have a second chance for living her life? If she could make slight differences that would change future events, avoid satiation, and lead to others…

Bella Swan faces a great challenge; recover her lost life in a dream.

* * *

So this is an introduction of the story... like I said **I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA!** someone who's original language is English for her to help me, I've studied English a lot, but it will never be the same as someone who speaks it every day! so review, write me or what ever you want!


	2. Just a Dream

**This story belongs to NAOBI CHAN, I just translate it wiht her permission! **

**The characters are of SM!**

**

* * *

**

_Hope you all like it... I'll try to upload as soon as I can.. but please, understand.. this is a hobby... wich I love.. but I do other thing...! ENJOY!_

**Chapter 1 - Part 1 – Just a Dream. **

I open my eyes and a blinding light blurred my vision momentarily. I closed my eyes tightly and felt dizzy and sleepy as I open them again. My muscles were stiff, as if I had been a lot time sleeping. But that was impossible, I was a vampire, I couldn't sleep.

- Edward - I mutter - Where is Renesmee?

- Bella, you're awake! I'm here sweetie, ease.

- Mom? – I said confuse

- Yes honey, ¿how are you? – She asked

- Good –I was disoriented- Where am I? What happened?

- Don't worry about it, I'll call a nurse for check on you.

She pressed a blue button that was above the bed and after a couple of minutes a nurse came in. I looked at my left arm and could not help but winced when I saw a couple of needles stuck in it. Renee looked at me while she tried to hide her laughter of seen me grimace.

As soon as the nurse left the room I prepared myself to throw my mother a bunch of questions.

- Mom, what happened? – I asked impatiently.

- Don't you remember anything? –I shook my head- You were on your way to school when a car ran over you. You hit your head very hard and been sleeping for some days.

I looked at her shocked; I wasn't a vampire, that was obvious, but then Renesmee…

- Mom, Where's Edward? –I asked in the edge of hysteria.

- Who's Edward? – She made a face full of doubt and then gasped.

- Take me with Dad please… -I whispered.

- Bella, sweetie, are you ok? –She asked alarmed- Your father is in the cafeteria eating something, he will come soon.

That didn't calm me. I didn't understand what was happening, nothing of this could be real… my head was spinning, denying to accept that everything was just product of my imagination.

- Mom, what day is today?

- November 29th. You've been sleeping for five days –She told me.

- Of which year? –I raises my eyes and nail them in hers, waiting.

- Of 2003

My mind took a while in register that information. We were on November 2003, and I went living with my father on January 2004. Then… nothing really happened? Everything was just product of my imagination? It couldn't be. No. I denied the fact that anything happened. Everything was crazy, or I was crazy?

I start gasping for breath, my hands trembling uncontrollably. The beeps of the machine that controlled the beating of my heart were thundering, nailing my mind and making a deep hole. I saw that story as if it was a book of my life, which someone was ripping page to page, erasing everything that I'd loved.

My mother grabbed my hand stopping me from tearing out the cables and tubes that filled my arms. Tears flooded my eyes. A nurse entered the room, spoke with Renee but I wasn't listening. She approached me and within seconds my breathing started to relax, feeling like the lethargy was slowly taking over me. How second to second cost me more to keep my eyes open. I tried to speak but only mumbled nonsense words. Conscious abandoned me and night came over.

I wake up with a bitter taste in my mouth and my throat dry. When I opened my eyes I still had some hope that the dream was just the chapter of the hospital and not everything else. But the disappointment came over me to see that I was wrong. I still was in this damn hospital and my father was sitting on the couch at the end of the bed. I decided to appear asleep so I could seriously considerate what I was going to do from that point. On second thought, the situation was not all bad. I could have a second chance to make things otherwise. I could avoid Edward abandon me after the incident with Jasper, even prevent the incident. And it could avoid the confrontation with James, so I wouldn't have to deal with Victoria and the Volturi.

But… what if the Cullen's where also product of my imagination? If they really didn't exist? Or if the vampires in this reality were just a myth? It could be, someone like Edward was a dream, the perfect character for fairytales. A sob of anguish escaped from my mouth by the thought that maybe I wouldn't see them again. My father jump and hurry to my side.

- Hi baby girl, how are you? – He asked with a wrinkle of concern in his front.

- I'm well - I lied.

I reached his front impulsively and tenderly care the wrinkle. He surprised but gave a sweet smile. We were silent; the silents with Charlie weren't uncomfortable. After a couple of minutes I risked to ask what was burning my throat.

- Dad –

- Yes baby – he put all his attention in me.

- Do you know the Cullen's? – I watch him reluctantly. He seemed surprised and took a long minute before answering.

- Yes, the doctor and his wife have a couple of years living near the town – he said staring at me- but… who told you about them?

And now what did I say? Think Bella, think.

- A nurse was talking of them a while ago. She said Carlisle is a really good surgeon.

- Yea… well…- It looked like he was thinking about what I told him – But they live in Forks… I don't know how they've known of them here.

And the most important came now.

- How are their kids?- I spit. Charlie looked at me between scared and surprised.

- But how…?- I made a gesture with my hand for him to ignore that. He seemed to understand cause he continued the explanation- They have five children, more or less your age. They're really responsible and never cause troubles. No one pays much attention to them, it's like if some people was scare of them, it's absurd. Besides they look like they came out of a TV commercial... they're very nice and polite.

I decided to drop the conversation there, if I made it longer, Charlie could suspect something. But the information he had given to me, though little, it cleared some of my fears, and inevitable, it gave me hope, the Cullen's did exist, they had five kids and everything pointed like they were vampires. I eased a little, everything was just about waiting and letting be.

After that conversation and a couple of days, I leaved the hospital. I tried thru all the media not to think much about that, but it was impossible, Edward's images keep coming to my head. I missed his voice, his smell, the contact of his lips with mine. But what I missed the most was Nessie, my little girl. In the night I woke up between tears missing her little body, I wanted to care her soft curls, and breathe her delicious smell. I didn't understand how I could miss a family that wasn't part of my life; even some people didn't even exist. And the need of having them close was killing me, the days and hours passed extremely long.

Going back to school was horrible, it's not like I missed been the center of attention like it happened in Forks, but when I was going thru those crowded halls with a bunch of students that didn't know I even exist, with the incipient sun light filtering the windows, my mind was far away… in the dark and wet Forks, in my home.

Today was one of those days of school. I got out of bed, but all I wanted to do was to cuddle under the sheets until I had to board a plain that took me to Seattle. I arrived at my first class just seconds before the professor, Mr. Martins. I drop myself heavily on my chair and bent slowly my head till my front touch the table.

- Are you ok, Bella? – my table partner asked.

I moved my head and raised my eyes to find the classic Arizona girl; blond, blue eyes, and tan skin. She looked at me intensively and I perceived that even with a little bit of concern. But I couldn't answer; a light growl came from my lips.

Emma, that was her name. We weren't "friends" in all the word extension, but we were something more than table partners. We didn't have much in common, but it was of those persons you could talk about everything, her thoughts embrace more than boys and fashion.

- Are you going to tell me what's wrong? - She asked again.

- I need to get out of here- I mutter.

-Me too- she smile- I hate Mr. Martins.

- Not just school, I need to leave the state. I just want to be in Forks- my voice was barely a whisper.

- Forks? –she asked lifting her eyebrows.

- Washington, there's were my father lives - I explained.

- Oh…

The conversation ended there. If Emma toughed that I wasn't quite a normal girl, I'm sure she was close to thing I was completely crazy.

Days passed slowly, it was December 20th. Christmas was close, and the most important; less than a month for getting on that plane.

Every night I slept between tears, remembering his face, his smell, his voice… I just wished time passed fast so I could have Edward and Nessie in my arms.

I crave and begged in my knees to Renee for letting me pass Christmas in Forks with Charlie, but it was useless. It looked like she and the time committed in going more slowly, they were against me, trying to make me mad.

The presents under the Christmas tree didn't call my attention; I already knew what they were. Renee had bought me a red sweater and a black blouse, when I saw It I had to retrain a laugh, If Alice saw those she wouldn't have liked it. Phil gave me a book; _"Wuthering Highs"._ Mine was about to ask its jubilation. Charlie send me by mail a new CD reproducer. Nothing out of the usual, everything was going just how I remembered it, but that didn't calm me, otherwise, there still were 24 days and 14 hours till I got in that plane, and 26 days and 18 hours so I could see Edward in lunch time at school. I sight while I thought, there still were a couple of weeks of hell… of an excruciating hell.

Without Renee suspecting something, I was slowly making my baggage. Maybe it was something completely stupid, but it helped to make me feel a little bit closer of making the trip. I had put the few winter cloth I had in the suitcase, and took every opportunity to buy some warm clothes recalling the cold weather of Forks next winter. To already know everything I would need was very helpful, and Alice's fashion advices were helping me too. I expected the relations with Edward, Jake, and all the Cullen's was the same.

And the big day finally arrived. One evening after I got from school I locked myself in my room as usual since my "accident", I needed time for myself, to think and asked a thousand things. Minutes later Renee burst into the room taking me out of my thoughts.

— Sweetie, can we talk? — She asked poking her head through my door. I just nodded so she came in and sat beside me on the bed—. Phill has to spend a season in Jacksonville, three weeks to be more precisely —she explained—. I'll be some days here with you and then I'll go with him. I don't like to leave you alone but you know that…

— Mom —I interrupted her—, this won't be the only trip, right?

She looked down and said nothing. It was time to implement my plan, I had to play all my cards in one hand. But the victory was almost assured, in my "memories" of that dream, I had managed to convince her without being so difficult.

— Why don't I go with dad? —I released all at once.

She stood silent for a moment, weighing the possibility.

— You hate Forks —She said finally.

— It won't be much time, just while you install, then I'll go back with you —I reassured her.

We spend some minutes discussing the advantages and disadvantages of going t olive there, in other state, where it was always raining and cold, so far of her… but after some statements in which she was actually convinced of my words, my mother agreed to what I asked.

— Sweetie, are you sure about this? —She asked worried.

— Yes mom, don't worry. I'll know how to take care of dad —I told her with a totally carefree smile on my face.

She returned my smile with sadness and snorted.

— Ok, I'll talk to Charlie to see if he agrees— she said as she stood up and left my room.

When she closed the door, my jaw opened till it was touching the floor, I had succeeded! And it was easier of what I remembered.

The days went by very quickly, even for my impatience. Having almost made my suitcase was only an advantage, but that gave me more time to think and rack my brain with what was ahead. If the story run its course, I soon will be tracked by James, and then Jasper would try to attack me, Edward would leave me… the only thought made me hyperventilate. Edward could not leave me, I would avoid that at all costs. That chapter of my life had to be torn to pieces and if possible, to be destroyed.

It finally was the day, I got on the plane with an upset stomach cause the anxiety of seen the green Forks and breathe the air impregnated with rain. The four hour flight to Seattle were eternal, and that without thinking I still had another hour in a plane to Port Angeles and one in the patrol car of Charlie. But today I would go to that car totally proud to be the daughter of Chief Swan.

* * *

Guau! hahahahaha poor Bella... I can imagine her desperation, but.. it's all for a reason! hahahaha you will understand what I mean later... a lot later... while, let's just enjoy (or not) Edward and Bella's relationship...! I'M SO EXCITED!

Ask, curse, congrat me, or whatever you want... leave reviews! if you want.. haha =] Bye!


End file.
